Serion: Son of Dragons
by ShiKozani-SonOfDeath
Summary: A modern day version of the movie Firebreather.


**My name is Serion. I am not like other people… I am the son of a dragon. My name is thanks to my dad, and I hate my name. My mom says it makes me different. Oh is she right, but the funny thing is, and I'm still surprised about this. I actually have friends! One more thing you should know about me. I can see and talk to dead people's ghosts. That's all I have to say for now.**

**This is where my story begins. A place called** **Blackacre, and it's normal other than more than two hundred people don't know my secret. Only my mom and my two friends know… "Great. Now the bell rings." I put my notebook in my backpack, and climb out the tree down to my two only friends.**

**One of my friends has been my friend ever since like third grade. His name is James he is very smart, but he can't do anything in gym or in any physical sport like football or soccer. My other friend is Violet. She's a major Goth, but that doesn't bother me or James. "Guess we have to go back to class. I'll see you guys later." Violet says walking away. "See ya!" James and I say at the same time. Then James says, "Let's go Serion. It's time for English to start." "I know I know…, but I'm not in the mood for Mr. Carter's notes and lectures." I said with a slight groan.**

** With a sly smirk James says; "You're never in the mood for his notes and lectures… He's like your rival for some reason." With a glare, I said: "You know why! He must know my secret! You see how he looks at me, and he is always giving me detentions for no reason!" "You know that's not true Serion, and even if he did don't you think he would have told the world by now?" James says with a look of confusion. **

**I then walk away from James and continue to English without him. "I hate Mr. Carter! I can feel that he knows what I am! I just need to figure out how he found out, and what he knows!" I say with rage in my voice. I get to English before James and then takes my normal seat in the back of the class.**

**James walks in after I sit down, and he sits in the front of the class. "Alright everyone; let's get started on the lesson for today." Mr. Carter says after the bell rings, and as usual he glares at me. **_**Great, and James said he doesn't know what I am… **_**I think in my head, and then I pull out my notebook out of my backpack. I look at the board to see what Mr. Carter is teaching today, and see **_**mythology lesson**_**. **_**Hmm? Mythology? What is he going to teach us today, or is he going to expose my true nature to the entire class? **_**I think in my head.**

**While Mr. Carter was teaching, and I was supposed to be taking notes. I decided to draw a dragon to show the difference between my human form and my dad's true form, and it looks **_**way**_** different. I look up at the board and see a yon of facts about ancient kings and queens, and a lot of facts about other things. I keep looking for dragon, but thankfully nothing yet. "Alright class. I'm going to let you choose the next topic." Mr. Carter says. **_**Oh great… **_**I think before putting my head down on the desk.**_** I bet there are going to pick dragons next, and then it's all over for me… **_**He then says; "Pick one of these three; wizards, ogres, or **_**dragons**_**?"**

**I wince at how he says dragons. Without looking around I raise my hand for wizard, and thankfully James does as well. There are only 26 people in our class, but unfortunately only 8 people picked wizard. Three people pick ogre, yet all the rest of the class picked dragon… **_**Great… **_**I almost say out loud. James gives me a quick worried look, and I do exactly the same. "Alright! Let's get started then." He says while turning around to write the seven letters of half of my blood line. I then put my head in my hands, and look at James. He is looking right at me with a worried look.**

**The first thing Mr. Carter wrote was **_**"Dragons were one of the most dangerous of all the mythological creatures, and they could tear a castle wall in little time thanks to their immense strength. A monster of enormous size, common to almost all countries. Descriptions of its appearance vary, but it is of reptilian nature, often red or green, sometimes with several heads that spew fire and vapors, and a large tail, not unlike some dinosaurs." **_**I make sure to take these notes, so I can show my mom what dad was all about. "Alright. Now I want to tell you all something about dragons, and I thing you all will like it." **

**I try to shrink myself in the seat. James looks back at me while I stare dead at him, and then look back at Mr. Carter. "While what we all know about dragons is partly true. Even if they say that dragons are extinct just like they said about dinosaurs, yet there has been sightings of dragons that could qualify under a real dragon." A girl named Annemarie Frazer raised her hand, "how is that possible Mr. Carter? If dragons are extinct, and they aren't around terrorizing people, so how are they here?"**

**Mr. carter pauses for a minute, and thinks about the question.. "To answer your question Annemarie, and to make the simplest answer I can give you, and the easiest for every one o understand is the strange evolutions that's happen to the komodo dragons around the world as we speak."**


End file.
